five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/5 June 2015
11:53 do you approve of fornication, dove? 11:53 I do not know. 11:53 yes, you do. 11:54 How did you come to this conclusion\/ 11:54 *? 11:54 based on your opinions of xavier's and mangled emy's "love". 11:55 don't remind me... 11:56 heh. 11:56 i love how i made heh a ping phrase for me 11:57 what is it? 11:57 I shall eat now. 11:57 heh is the ping 11:58 chande 11:58 changed my pic 12:38 for this 12:38 i must punish 12:38 Why... 12:40 because of the nature of your actions 12:40 posting, this, 12:40 "lenny" character 12:40 did you consider the consequences? 12:40 It... 12:40 Was Fandomcracked's request? 12:41 fandomcracked has no say in this. 12:41 as punishment, you are blocked for 1 second. 12:42 My life is horrible... 12:42 I think I'll just end it here... 12:42 Everyone hates me! 12:42 goodbye. 12:42 there. 12:42 * Dove of Death attempts to die but can't because half polaris 12:42 how was that? 12:42 how was the pain 12:42 of the block? 12:43 * Dove of Death hits South Ferry over the head with a frying pan 12:44 It felt like that, except 2x worse 12:44 i see. 12:42 I think I'll just end it here... 12:42 Everyone hates me! 12:42 goodbye. 12:42 there. 12:42 * Dove of Death attempts to die but can't because half polaris 12:42 how was that? 12:42 how was the pain 12:42 of the block? 12:43 * Dove of Death hits South Ferry over the head with a frying pan 12:44 It felt like that, except 2x worse 12:44 i see. 01:20 Wait 01:20 Does Xavier have two wives 01:20 "Relationships Edit 01:20 Aurun: Currently lovers. He hopes to propose to her." 01:21 Indeed. 01:21 Wow, two animatronic wives. 01:21 I suppose Mangled Emy is a "trophy" wife. 01:21 What a weak, frail, pitiful being. 01:21 I suppose where he comes from, 01:21 multiple wives is okay. 01:21 I have a plan. 01:22 Let me make a female OC that does the exact same things Xavier does, and let us see the hate that rolls in. 01:22 What is it? 01:22 Heh. 01:22 Xaviera 01:22 I have already made my contribution. 01:22 A female animatronic seduced easily. 01:22 It has not had intercourse yet, 01:22 luckily. 01:22 Lemon... 01:23 Now, it is time for your contribution. 01:23 Alright. 01:23 A female with multiple husbands. 01:23 Multiple? 01:23 I never imagined Miss Q this way before... 01:23 It's him. 01:23 Ferry do you see it. 01:24 The "God" has left a message on a wall. 01:24 If he enters the chat 01:24 We will 01:24 Talk of my new OC 01:24 Let us take a look. 01:24 Speaking of which, I need a name 01:24 A name for what? 01:25 You already decided Xaviera, correct? 01:25 Xaviera makes it too obvious... 01:25 Alright then. 01:25 Clarrise. 01:25 Reivax 01:26 Yes, not obvious at all. 01:26 No one would know. 01:26 Indeed. 01:26 Clarrise it is! 01:26 :) 01:27 But, now I must decide on many more things, it is things like this that go into the planning of an OC, you see... 01:27 Such as Joe's girlfriend. Who is she? Will she ever get a page? 01:27 It is your choice.. 01:27 If you were a spy, you would already know her identity... 01:28 Hm 01:28 Perhaps I'll finish the page of Miss Q 01:29 Btw, FNaFB 1 final mix: There will be a Q scenario with BB, Puppetman and Possessed Toys, along with a W scenario where you play as Vile from Megaman X. aka, the son of Toy Freddy and Splash Woman. 01:29 Amazing. 01:29 Flawless. 01:31 Hm... alright. Clarrise will be added to my list of upcoming OCs, right after I finish the page belonging to Miss Q, 01:31 01:31 Have fun. 01:31 The tale is a sad one. A tale of life, love, and death. A tale of Gods, a tale of... 01:31 Kami has responded to his post. 01:31 I dunno. 01:31 "X3" What could it mean? 01:31 A tale of exile. 01:31 "x3" 01:31 Does this mean 01:32 He thought he was logged in as Emerald... 01:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y3R8tkvlAlk 01:32 Perhaps. 01:32 However; 01:32 Emerald can now change her picture. 01:32 *Phoenix Wright OBJECTION! Theme plays* 01:32 Which can mean only one thing... 01:32 *slams desk* 01:32 THE DOG WAS THE DOG ALL ALONG! 01:32 Indeed. 01:34 Ha ha ha... Not once did I think anything like this would happen... 01:34 I 01:34 WAS 01:34 RIGHT 01:34 ...probably 01:35 Anyway ping me if something else comes up or something because I got a page to make :) 01:35 KK :) 01:32 Which can mean only one thing... 01:32 *slams desk* 01:32 THE DOG WAS THE DOG ALL ALONG! 01:32 Indeed. 01:34 Ha ha ha... Not once did I think anything like this would happen... 01:34 I 01:34 WAS 01:34 RIGHT 01:34 ...probably 01:35 Anyway ping me if something else comes up or something because I got a page to make :) 01:35 KK :) 01:46 I've given up. 01:46 I'm a horribly lazy human being. 01:46 What a shame. 01:46 Screw this writer's block 01:46 At the most horrible times. 01:46 :( 01:46 What a shame. 01:46 I found the theme song for AMO's fanfic 01:46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=21ZTOP09xPk 01:48 loading.. 01:48 what 01:50 um 01:50 It is required this topic is changed to.. umm 01:50 http://swagify.net/ 01:50 2edgy4u.:|420|Xxx$0u+H fFF3rRyxXx|024|:. 01:50 diD yOU enJOy my sONG 01:51 It was a... learning experience. 01:51 It was. 01:52 I think, by listening to your "music", 01:52 I have made a contribution to society. 01:53 What 01:53 Chubby, eh? 01:53 Hello; Aktan. 01:53 wat 01:53 You said you two were both Vinny , so.. 01:53 Ferry 01:53 I have your birthday present 01:53 http://www.amazon.com/The-Holy-Bible-Version-Burgundy/dp/0718015592 01:53 nvm 01:55 Why? 01:55 Why would I not want- 01:55 Oh. 01:55 I see. 01:55 good 01:56 What is your opinion on the user: "Kami"?, Vinny ? 01:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gGEv54rLvgs 01:57 Well... 01:57 Vinny , I got a song for you 01:57 It's really good 01:57 South was listening all night 01:57 He just announced he had Asperger. 01:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=21ZTOP09xPk 01:57 Like an idiot. 01:57 And said that we already knew that/ 01:57 And he had never told us before. 01:57 Indeed. 01:57 Idiot. 01:57 Not directed towards you btw 01:57 TFW you don't even know what day it is 01:58 Seriously what day is it 01:58 k 01:58 Thread:58463?cb=7633 01:58 June 4 01:58 he had it coming 01:58 No, I can see that. 01:58 Uh 01:58 Is it like Monday or Thursday or whatever. 01:58 Lol 01:58 Band 01:58 Seriously I don't know 01:58 Thread:58463?cb=7633 01:58 Friday for you? 01:58 No idea 01:58 It is Marsday. 01:58 Thor's Day 01:59 Sparkling-One's-Day 01:59 You wish, Lord of Enragement 01:59 The Shining One and I have had a discussion of... love. 01:59 It appears this emotion is not what I first perceived it as. 01:59 k 01:59 k 01:59 "Gao and I..." 01:59 "are ghey?" 01:59 "yes" 01:59 Need a good kek 02:00 Eh? 02:00 I thought Kami left forever? 02:00 Not sure if confused... 02:00 Or repeating part of catchphrase... 02:00 Chubby, eh? 02:00 Xavier has two wives 02:00 wat 02:00 wat 02:00 w0t 02:01 "They're all different Xaviers in different universes so he's not cheating on anyone!" 02:01 -Demonic BB 02:01 No joke, he said that 02:01 Xavier Munroe 02:01 Look in the comments. 02:01 "If there are multiple role plays, there are multiple Xaviers, one in each roleplay. Kind of like multiple dimensions." 02:01 While this may be true for roleplays that are obviously non-canonical 02:01 It is, as the kids these days say, 02:01 "f*cking stupid" 02:01 k 02:02 oll 02:02 ...Assuming this is true, 02:02 it is implausible 02:02 for xavier to be in sequel to rp's 02:02 and remember 02:02 what happened in the last 02:03 lol 02:04 I have no idea what's happening anymore 02:04 Seriously, I don't know... 02:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=21ZTOP09xPk 02:05 k 02:05 "dicky butt butt butt" 02:05 -Lyrics from the heavenly song 02:05 Also, it's a name 02:05 Dick 02:05 Dick Wolf 02:06 He made Law & Order 02:07 Dove plz 02:07 why is your neighborhood friendly spy leaving? 02:07 Temporary leave of absence. 02:08 Ha ha ha... 02:08 ha ha ha... 02:08 He is a horrible user; gaom 02:08 i mean dove. 02:09 Gamo 02:09 What is the fate of Kami? 02:10 he is running away to 02:10 kirby fanon 02:10 and 02:10 RIP 02:10 deviantart 02:10 WHY, WOULD YOU LOOK AT THIS AMAZING PAGE WHICH IS TOTALLY ORIGINAL WORK 02:10 Yuzuru Akie 02:10 kk 02:11 tfw no comments when characters that are clearly made to be there for sexual purposes are loved by many... Why can't people just like the nice guy? 02:13 Because 02:13 MiB is famous. 02:13 I am a Chat Mod. 02:13 I am a bureaucrat 02:13 He is still famous. 02:13 you did not earn it 02:14 Why is he famous? 02:14 ya 02:14 Because he participates in roleplays? Many of which are highly pointless? 02:14 Especially those by Enragement Anon 02:14 yes. 02:15 he never says anything bad 02:15 about anyone 02:15 unlike us. 02:16 People are stupid. 02:16 They think everything is happiness and rainbows. 02:16 heh 02:20 No matter how hard you foolish humans try, this world will never be perfect. 02:21 yus 02:22 It can. 02:22 It is simple; 02:22 Everyone must be equal. 02:23 This is the world's ideal future... 02:24 Yet a world where everyone is equal will be even less fun than the one we currently live in... 2015 06 05